


Starbucks and Champagne

by Sly_Oren



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Aoba is embarrassed, Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, M/M, New Year's Eve, Noiz hates his parents, Noiz' Good End, Sex in Someone Else's House, Spit As Lube, Stress Relief, sulky Noiz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 01:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2904254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sly_Oren/pseuds/Sly_Oren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noiz never wanted to go to his parents stupid New Years party... But disappointing Aoba was simply not an option.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starbucks and Champagne

**Author's Note:**

> So here's a holiday fic for everyone! It was going to be Christmas themed but I wasn't able to edit it in time so I just made it New Years instead lol. 
> 
> Sorry for all the Noiz angst in this one but the sex is hot so... I think the angst that leads up to it is worth it heh... 
> 
> I also tried to make Aoba not so... demure...? while trying to keep hin character, hope I pulled it off. 
> 
> Please enjoy and comments and kudos are always welcome and appreciated! 
> 
> Happy New Year everyone!

“Fuck, it’s cold…” Aoba’s teeth chattered as he pulled his scarf a bit tighter around himself, the soft cashmere fabric covering the lower half of his face as he did so. He didn’t usually where that particular scarf out but that night seemed a pretty appropriate time considering where Noiz was taking him. He knew how expensive that particular fabric was and kept insisting that Noiz return it when the younger blond first presented it to him as an early Christmas gift. But as always, the blue haired man was no match for that incredible charm his boyfriend seemed to possess that he ended up grudgingly agreeing to keep it. 

He sighed as he sat behind the wheel of his car; another gift from Noiz… and waited for said blonde to exit the house. He had only been a licensed driver for a year but once he had gotten the hang of it, it was actually fairly simple… at least until you started driving on freeways; those were just terrifying. 

He was glad he had listened to Noiz and had gotten a license. He had first written it off as unnecessary and after the first month of living in Germany with no car and having to rely mostly on walking, since Noiz worked almost every day of the week, he had started to see how maybe being able to drive would be a good skill to possess. 

And of course when he had officially received his license in the mail, Noiz had immediately taken him out to pick out a car. He had tried to find the cheapest there was among the many luxury vehicles of the lot but as always, his overly generous boyfriend had used his stupid charm once again and practically picked the thing out for him. 

He had to admit though, he really liked all the high tech features it had, especially the sound system, which he may or may not blast through the speakers more often than not at ungodly levels. 

Snapping out of his thoughts, Aoba looked up as he heard the front door close and Noiz was finally making his way down the driveway to the car and got in, his black wool coat buttoned up all the way to his neck. 

Aoba gave a sidelong glance at his boyfriend, his hands remaining on the steering wheel of the idling car.

Sensing the look, Noiz turned his head slightly to meet Aoba’s gaze, his thin eyebrow arching slightly. “What?”

“I’m freezing my ass off out here, even with the heat on… what took you so long?”

“Had to send out a few emails… I told you that.” Noiz pushed the seat back a little, making more room for his long legs. He didn’t remember why but he must have driven Aoba’s car recently… weird. 

“Yeah, that was like, ten minutes ago.” Aoba pulled the car out of ‘park’ and carefully pulled out of the driveway, watching for other cars and pedestrians. He was still a bit nervous to drive at night but whenever they went anywhere together, Noiz always encouraged him to be the one to drive to get more practice. 

“Is that an unreasonable time to send emails?” Noiz had that smirk creeping up onto his face; the smirk that told the older man that his boyfriend was being a dick; what else was new?

Aoba pouted and made his way down the street and out to the main part of town. “Can we at least get some coffee or something, this heater is nice and all but I’m just... “ 

“I’m sure they’ll have coffee there… plus we're already late.” Noiz seemed to slouch in his seat as he looked out the window almost sulkily. He was not looking forward to where they were going and if he had his way, they wouldn’t even be out of the house at all.

“I’m sure they won’t care, Noiz… I know your parents make you want to commit murder but at least they were willing to invite us.” Aoba had actually been quite surprised when Noiz’s parents had invited the blond to their annual New Year’s Eve party. Well to be fair, they kind of told Noiz that he was to show up at 9pm at their home with ‘that boy...’ for their annual New Year’s Eve party… Either way it was an invitation and at least they included him… somewhat.

“How would you even know? You don’t have to deal with them on a regular basis like I do.” 

“Hey, stop being a dick, just because you’re mad at them, no matter how legit the reasoning is, doesn’t mean you can take it out on me…” Ignoring the blonde’s urgency to get to his parents house, the blue haired man defiantly pulled into a Starbuck’s drive through, the need for caffeine suddenly overwhelming. 

Noiz seemed to visibly deflate in his seat and slumped down even further if it were possible. He looked out the window once more, not really focusing on anything. He knew it was unfair to Aoba and he had been unloading a lot of his stress due to his parents on the older man recently in the form of emotional outbursts that he frankly never really knew he was capable of. 

Pulling out his wallet as they approached the pickup window, Noiz handed his boyfriend his card, tapping the blue haired man on the arm with it to get his attention. “Sorry…” 

“You better be…” Aoba took the card and tried to keep a serious face but it ultimately failed and broke into a small smile before he leaned over to kiss the blonde’s cheek affectionately, smiling even more when his boyfriend’s nose wrinkled slightly in faux irritation. 

Once he had his much needed ‘hot’ coffee, Aoba felt much more confident about the night ahead. He had already told himself that he would not drink that night; knowing his alcohol tolerance, or rather lack there of, and had no intention of embarrassing himself in front of Noiz’s family. 

It was actually a bit nerve wracking to think that he had to spend a whole evening with them. He had only occasionally interacted with Noiz’s father and he didn’t really seem to notice that Aoba even existed, let alone that he was a very important part of his son’s life. He can’t recall ever meeting Noiz’s mother so that was going to be interesting. He also had no idea how they felt about their relationship. He had asked Noiz only once and that got him a pissed off reply and his boyfriend locking himself in his office until the early morning hours. 

Pulling up to the house that Noiz had directed them to, Aoba just stared up at it not quite sure what he was looking at. “Shit.. and I thought our house was unnecessarily big.” 

“At least we use all of our rooms…” Noiz grabbed the coffee cup from his boyfriend’s hand and took a sip, scrunching his face up cutely at the bitter taste. Aoba liked his coffee strong and barely sweetened. “You know, you might like the sweeter drinks if you just tried them.”

“Hey, I’m not having this argument with you again. If I want coffee, I want to taste the coffee not a bunch of sugar and syrup. And you know what I get, why do you always drink it if you don’t like it?” Aoba knew Noiz was just stalling at that point and while he really didn’t want to sit in the car for much longer, he figured he could oblige his boyfriend just for a little bit more. 

“You make it sweet at home…” 

“Yeah, well, I make it like that for you.” Aoba smirked when there was no response and his boyfriend was dutifully avoiding eye contact with him. He always won that argument. “Come on, stop stalling, we have to get out of the car sometime.” 

“We don’t… we can just go home.” 

“Stop it, at least stay for a little bit. Your brother was really excited that we were coming.” Aoba finished the last bit of his coffee and left the cup in the cup holder next to his seat as he unbuckled his seatbelt and opened his door, keeping an eye on Noiz to make sure he did the same. 

“I guess… but he sees me every day at work, why is seeing me at a stupid party anything to get excited over?” Noiz was fully sulking at this point and Aoba had the intense urge to pinch those adorable cheeks. 

And that’s exactly what he did, his fingers grasping the fleshy part of Noiz’s face on either side and grinned cutely as he leaned forward to kiss the blond. “Stop being such a downer and try to act happy okay?” 

Noiz just smirked and took one of Aoba’s hands from his face to kiss the smaller mnn’s knuckles. “That goes for you too…Trust me, this isn’t going to be a good time.” 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Of course Noiz had to be right as always…

After the initial greetings and polite small talk, Noiz’s extended family and relatives had immediately descended on Aoba. A group of women had quickly whisked him off somewhere away from Noiz which unnerved him to no end. They spoke extremely fast and their accents were so thick that it was really hard to understand them. even with a year of German under his belt, he still didn’t quite have a full grasp of the language, even if he was pretty proficient at holding a decent conversation with someone. 

They kept asking him things and he would answer the best he could with what he could actually understand and apparently the way he spoke was just so incredibly adorable because each time a sentence came out of his mouth, the women were squealing in delight. He desperately looked around for Noiz as they continued to talk around him, occasionally feeling hands touch him followed by a comment about how cute he was or how he needed to eat more… 

Why did he make himself abstain from drinking that night? That clearly was the most stupid idea ever…

He finally spotted his boyfriend and easily excused himself from the group of women and headed straight for the blond who was looking just as unhappy as he felt. 

As he approached, he caught the tail end of what the woman he had been talking to had said and he had to go over it again in head to make sure he had heard that right. 

“I mean, I know you’re still young and children your age like to rebel but come on Noiz… you are highly successful with the company and even though he doesn’t say it, your Father is very proud of what you’ve managed to learn on your own as far as technical skills. Don’t you think it’s best to end this little fling you have with that boy?” 

Nope, he’d heard correctly… Aoba dropped any pretenses of not drinking that night as he grabbed a glass of champagne from a table as he made his way over to Noiz, downing half the carbonated liquid in one go. 

“You must be Noiz’s mother. It’s nice to finally meet you.” The blue haired man had plastered a smile on his face and handed Noiz the remainder of his drink; figuring the blond would need it. He tried to speak as coherently as possible, his smile widening when the look of surprise washed over the woman’s face. 

“Oh… yes, Noiz has told me great deal about you. I wasn’t aware you were learning German. You speak very well for only having been here a year.” The woman was completely taken off guard, having not expected Aoba to have understood her, even if he had happened to hear the conversation. 

Noiz smirked behind the rim of the champagne glass. He silently applauded his boyfriend’s passive aggressive skills as he downed the rest of the drink. 

“Thank you. I figured as serious as our relationship is, I should probably learn how to speak the language since I’ll most likely be here for a very long time. Right Noiz?” He looked over at his boyfriend who was too busy trying not to laugh and instead drinking more champagne and merely nodded in agreement. 

“Of course… that makes perfect sense. I was just telling Noiz how wonderfully the company was doing since he started working with his brother… Did you know of his computer skills before you two… were involved?” 

“You could say that…” Aoba was pretty sure that Noiz’s mother had no idea what the younger blond had been doing in Midorijima as far as the illegal hacking and such but it was basically how he became so proficient at what he did.

“If you’ll excuse us Mother… I see a group of people I haven’t said hello to yet.” Grabbing Aoba by the sleeve of his sweater, Noiz pulled him along behind him quickly fleeing the awkward conversation.

“Shit… now I think I see why you didn’t want to come. By the way, your aunts or… whatever they are, are scary as hell.” Aoba grabbed another glass of champagne as they passed the table once more and he noticed the people were getting less and less dense as they continued walking. “Um Noiz… where are we going?” 

“I just need to be away from this for a minute…” He led Aoba to a large staircase and began to pull the blue haired man up to the second floor, passing by multiple doors as they made their way through the halls. 

“Noiz… are you sure we can be up here…?” 

“It’s technically my house too.” He rounded a corner and apparently found what he was looking for because he made a beeline for the door at the end of the hall. Upon opening it, he practically shoved Aoba inside before following and closing the door, locking it with a push to the small button centered on the doorknob.

“Noiz…. what the hell-?” He never even stood a chance before the blond was tackling him to the bed that was situated in the center of the room, his mouth biting and sucking any part of flesh he could reach, hands practically ripping the expensive sweater from Aoba’s body. 

“Noiz! Stop it… we can’t do this here… are you fucking insane?” Aoba tried to push his larger boyfriend off of him but that only seemed to fuel whatever the hell was going on with Noiz as he was once more pinned to the bed by bruising hands. 

“Shut up… just let me... No one will fucking care.” Noiz ripped off his own suit jacket and loosened his tie, feeling entirely too hot to be so covered. He wasn't quite sure what had compelled him to lash out like he was, but it was either that or punch his mother and frankly, he was sure the latter would get a more horrified reaction. 

Aoba snapped his mouth shut at the tone that came from Noiz. He sounded so angry but the blue haired man knew it wasn’t aimed at him. He felt instant regret for forcing Noiz to go to the party; the blond hadn’t wanted to and he kept pushing the issue… But he really had no idea it would be that bad.

“Hey… Noiz, look at me baby.” He placed a hand on a overly warm cheek and met those piercing green eyes he loved so much. “I’m sorry… it’s my fault that you’re so angry right now. I shouldn’t have insisted so much.”

Noiz let out a breath and buried his face in Aoba’s neck, letting the comforting scent of the older man’s cologne take his mind away from the present situation. He tried to calm down but it was difficult and he just needed to relieve the stress. “Please Aoba… just let me…” 

The blue haired man tightened his grip around Noiz, one arm wrapped around the blonde’s waist and the other buried in his hair. He sighed and thought about it for a moment. The door was locked so even if someone did try to come in they wouldn’t be able to, right? Plus, the forcefulness Noiz had shown earlier got him pretty hot… although that may also have been coupled with the alcohol he had said he wouldn't be drinking that night. He had only had two glasses of champagne and he was already feeling like he had had too much. 

“Okay… Mmnn…” Noiz’s mouth was immediately on him again his tongue sliding along the back of his ear which had always been a sensitive area for him and the first spot that Noz usually attacked with his talented tongue. His body was already pretty heated from the alcohol but that touch sent his temperature rising to almost uncomfortable levels. 

Noiz worked a little less frenzied and a lot more gentle as he let his hands move over Aoba’s body, pushing up the older man’s sweater before sliding it over his head. He really had to tell Aoba to wear those more often, he looked entirely too cute in oversized sweaters. 

He didn’t focus too much on the foreplay, seeing as they didn’t have much time before someone went looking for them and this really wasn’t about sex at all. As crude as it seemed, Noiz just needed to get his stress levels under control. 

“Wait!” Aoba sat up quickly as the blond was unfastening his pants, already having them halfway down the blue haired man’s legs. “What about lube... we don’t have any.”

Noiz paused in his movements and looked up, for a moment confused as to what his boyfriend was talking about. Finally dawning on him, he grunted in annoyance and lifted his hand to the older man’s mouth, fingers brushing against soft lips. “We’ll have to use spit… suck.”

“Are you kidding me?” Aoba smacked the blonde’s hand away from his face and glared at him. “That’s so gross, Noiz…”

“Well, how else are we going to do this? I can’t just go in dry… I’m not that desperate enough that I’d be willing to hurt you.” 

Aoba’s mouth closed then and his expression softened. Of course Noiz would never hurt him… he had said as much a million times since they had become a couple and the blue haired man knew his boyfriend was telling the truth each and every time. 

Sighing in exasperation, he brought the younger blonde’s fingers back up to his mouth and took in two of them, making sure to coat them well in his saliva. 

Once Noiz determined that enough time had passed, he pulled them free of that warm mouth he loved so much and brought them down to Aoba’s now exposed entrance. His pants were still halfway pulled down his legs but they didn’t have time to remove all their clothing anyway, so it would have to be enough. 

“Wait… let me just at least…” Reaching down his body, Aoba pulled off one pant leg, leaving the other on. He lay back down again, spreading his legs a bit more to give Noiz some room and looked away from what the blond was about to do.

Appreciating the gesture to make things easier for him, Noiz leaned down and kissed along Aoba’s stomach in a sort of show of thanks before he let one saliva slicked finger push inside his boyfriend, the tightness so familiar and comforting that it was making him feel better already and his dick wasn’t even inside yet. 

“Hah…” Aoba’s breath hitched as he felt the initial penetration and he tried to relax, knowing that it had to be quick and if he was too tight, they’d spend too much time trying to loosen him up and risk getting caught. 

His passage clenched as the second finger slid inside and he arched his back a little, thinking how horrific it was that he took those fingers in so fast and easily… was he really so turned on by what they were doing? 

The preparation was quick and straight to the point and once Noiz was sure Aoba was ready to take him, he pulled his fingers out and climbed back up the older man’s body, his knees on either side of Aoba before reaching his head, the blonde’s cock right at his boyfriend’s mouth. “You need to get this too…” 

Aoba glared up at Noiz again, not really appreciating dick in his face but he knew that it had to be done. He did have to admit that the position they were in was pretty hot though and he tucked the thought away in the back of his mind that they needed to explore it some more at a later time. 

Grasping the base of Noiz’s cock, Aoba let his tongue run along the length first, making sure to get all of it slick before lifting his head just a little to take the erection into his mouth, the many piercings along his boyfriend’s dick getting caught occasionally on his teeth but he knew Noiz liked that so it didn’t really phase him. 

Any sound that came from Noiz was a sharp exhale of breath. He wasn’t one to be noisy in bed like Aoba tended to be, but that didn’t mean that he didn't feel it. And god did he love to feel it. 

He tried to keep his hips still, not wanting to get distracted by that talented mouth. He needed to fuck Aoba badly and they were running out of time.

“Okay, that’s good…” Noiz pulled away from the older man, noting how fuckign sexy he looked with his half lidded eyes and his swollen lips. He couldn’t help but move back up to quickly kiss them, his tongue running along them before pushing inside the warmth, catching the moans that escaped Aoba’s mouth as he was thoroughly ravaged. 

Aoba’s heart was racing as the blond pulled away from him again and he met heated green eyes. His cock hardened even more than it already was and he could feel himself heat up again; or maybe he just remembered that he had been hot already? 

Noiz sat back on the bed, his cock pressed against Aoba’s prepared entrance and he just had to stop for a moment to appreciate the man in front of him. He had that look on his face that just screamed ‘fuck me’ which Noiz could never get enough of. His shirt was pushed up passed his nipples, showing off that creamy pale skin that the blond loved to touch, and his cock was hard and straining against his stomach. 

God he would never get tired of seeing Aoba like that.

Placing a hand on the underside of Aoba’s thigh, Noiz lifted the slim leg to open the older man up just a bit more as he began to put pressure on the now loosened ring of muscle. “Fuck… I love you so much…” 

“Hmmm… Noiz…” Aoba tried to keep quiet but it was so difficult when it was so good. Even as quick and sloppy as they were doing it, it was still so erotic and the blue haired man couldn’t help himself as he let out quiet moans. 

Once Noiz was all the way inside, he quickly checked that Aoba was alright, knowing the cues his boyfriend usually gave that he was ready to continue. Once he knew Aoba was comfortable, he took a hold of the slim hips and adjusted his legs a bit so he had more leverage before he began a hard and fast pace, never once breaking eye contact with the man beneath him. 

“Fuck... Noiz… too fast... “ Aoba’s hands immediately gripped the sheets as a weird sensation took over his body. He couldn’t quite explain what it was but he wasn’t sure he liked it. The fast pace, while feeling really good, also felt a bit painful as Noiz’s piercings rubbed his walls over and over, making them feel raw, and with the limited lubrication, was starting to hurt. 

“Sorry…” Noiz’s breathing was erratic and it was almost as if someone else had taken over his body. He slowed his pace a little, focussing on the area he knew Aoba’s prostate was located and smirked when he drew a shaky moan from his boyfriend; the blue haired man’s hips moving with his as he came all over his own stomach. 

“Damn… you came without me even touching your dick… now who’s the perverted one?” Noiz leaned down to kiss Aoba’s lips once more, loving the cute pout he got in response. 

“Shut up… you just know how to do it right.” Aoba looked away again, a blush staining his cheeks. Noiz was still moving inside of him and even though he had already hit his orgasm, he could feel the pleasure building again. 

“Heh… you love it…” Noiz’s smirk was cocky as he thrust deep, loving how tight Aoba’s ass was after he came. The walls still pulsing sporadically as the older man came down from his high. 

He could feel his own orgasm approaching quickly and his breathing sped up as he gripped Aoba’s hips a bit harder than intended, his thrusts increasing in speed again. “Shit… you feel so good.”

“Mmnn… Noiz… you’re gonna make me come again…” Aoba hated to admit it to himself but since he had been with Noiz, he had gotten fairly used to the concept of errotic pain and even if he didn’t particularly care for it all the time, sometimes it really did something to him. 

The hands that were gripping his hips were no doubt going to leave bruises but Aoba really didn't care. It hurt in a good way that he could only think was how Noiz had felt every time he had asked Aoba to do something harder or more intense. 

Noiz smirked and wrapped his arms around Aoba, hoisting the smaller man up so he was sitting upright in the blonde’s lap, his dick going impossibly deeper still, all the while continuing to thrust in and out of his boyfriend’s body. 

“Holy shit… oh god..” Aoba’s first instinct was to throw his arms around Noiz’s neck to keep his balance even though the blond had a pretty good grip on him. His legs also wrapped around the taller man’s waist as he clung to his boyfriend, riding him as Noiz thrust and moved Aoba’s body up and down. 

“I want to feel you come again… I want it all over me.” Noiz’s mouth was right at Aoba’s ear, his words so errotic and hot against Aoba’s skin as his tongue slid out to glide along the shell and lobe before taking the soft flesh into his mouth. 

“Hah… aaahh… Noiz… don’t say shit like that…” Aoba buried his face in the blonde’s shoulder, his embarrassment skyrocketing even more than it already had been. He could feel the pressure of his orgasm again as he rode Noiz, his cock rubbing against the blonde’s stomach, creating even more amazing pleasure. 

Noiz chuckled and brought his hand up to run his fingers through his boyfriend’s soft hair, combing through the strands all the way down Aoba’s back. “You know no matter how embarrassed you get, you still love when I say those things to you, don’t you?” 

“Sh...shut up… it’s not like that.” Aoba’s leg muscles tightened around Noiz as he felt his orgasm quickly approaching, his thighs gripped the blonde’s waist so forcefully that it hurt just a little. Of course he knew that Noiz was right. He would always whine and complain about how embarrassing the words were but it was also what helped fuel the heat on and what most of the time caused him to reach orgasm. 

He finally reached his second climax with a strangled moan, Noiz having hit his prostate just right and his legs tightened even more forcefully around his boyfriend’s body, his arms following suit until his whole body was clinging to Noiz as he rode out his orgasm. 

Feeling the tightness again around his cock had the blond reaching his limit as well and he came hard inside Aoba, his own arms wrapped tightly around the older man, face buried in the bright blue hair that smelled so incredibly good. 

Their breathing was harsh as they both tried to calm down. Mouths sought one another as they kissed each other over and over, the action a bit sloppy as they were still in the heat of the moment. 

“Holy shit.. I can’t believe we just did that.” Aoba’s body was shaking slightly as he disentangled himself from Noiz, his nose wrinkling at the mess that covered both of them from his cum and he looked around frantically for something to wipe themselves off with. 

“Here…” Noiz chuckled in amusement as he leaned over to the nightstand and grabbed some tissues, handing them over to his boyfriend before taking a couple more to wipe himself off with. 

Once they were cleaned up, they redressed and made sure they both looked presentable before fixing up the bed a little, the pillows and comforter having been fumbled a bit in their actions. 

“Feel better?” Aoba asked as they cautiously exited the room, making sure no one was in the hall and then quickly making their way back down to the main party.

“Yeah… a lot. But I think I’m ready to go home.” Noiz looked a bit unnerved as he immediately spotted his mother once they descended the stairs and he grabbed Aoba’s sleeve, dragging the confused blue haired man toward the front door.

“Noiz… what…”

“Shut up and grab your coat…” Noiz quickly pulled his coat and Aoba’s from the rack by the door and quickly exited the house. 

“We can’t just leave..” Nevertheless, Aoba followed Noiz, pulling on his coat and scarf as they made their way back to his car. 

“Yes we can… I’ll just say you got sick or something.” Noiz got into the car and turned the heat on full blast once Aoba had started it up and settled into his seat with a relieved sigh as they began to back out of the driveway. 

Aoba just shook his head with a sigh but could understand where the blond was coming from. He honestly had been ready to leave as well but he was fully prepared to go through the long goodbye process a party like that usually entailed. 

It was silent for the majority of the drive back home; Aoba just contemplating on the night. He knew he had been wrong to force Noiz to go and he had to admit, the blond was absolutely right about the awful time he would have. He was pretty sure he wasn’t going to attend another one of these parties and he was also fairly sure that his boyfriend’s parents wouldn’t really mind not having them there. 

As Aoba pulled into the driveway of their house, a thought occurred to him and he turned to Noiz as he turned off the engine of the car. “So… who’s bedroom did we have sex in anyway?” 

There was a long pause before Noiz finally spoke, his insanely annoying smirk plastered on his face. 

“My parents’...”

It was then that Aoba had the intense urge to bash his own head on the steering wheel.

This fucking kid...


End file.
